


Mt. Silver At Night

by advanceinsane



Category: Pokemon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advanceinsane/pseuds/advanceinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver is cute when he's angry. Green knows this. Secondaryshipping, Green/Silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mt. Silver At Night

No one really understood him. Even he himself didn't get his actions more often than not. Such as why he was doing this. He wondered why he – or anyone in their right mind – would climb Mt. Silver to train in the wee hours of night, a cold, wintry wind alternately cradling him and cutting through him; though neither was very pleasant. He refused to believe it was really to set straight an argument with Green. Stupid Green. His Pokémon could deal with the cold just fine. So now, Silver, clothed in his usual dark blue and red attire plus a new white scarf that didn't keep him from freezing at all, stood there on the Kanto mountain sharing his name cursing Green for all he was worth; albeit quietly. He wouldn't want to cause an avalanche on the now snowy peak.

"Heh, I knew you'd try," A familiar voice echoed, making it impossible to find out its origin.

"You! The hell are you doing here?" Silver yelled angrily, now ignoring his volume.

"Checking up on you. Wouldn't want you to get a cold now, would we?" A cocky tone in Green's voice as he revealed himself did not go over well with Silver. 

"You were the one that got me into this in the first place, you jerk!" He was ready to hit the older teen any second now but waited for some kind of – unavoidably – stupid answer.

"First, I did not 'get you into this', you did. And second, can't I show any genuine concern for my junior?" Green's voice now just had a calm feeling about it, supposedly to make the redhead believe he was being honest.

"I'm not your fucking junior!" Silver leapt towards the brunette and smashed his cheek in with as much force he could manage. Green simply rubbed his cheek gently and brushed it off as nothing, infuriating Silver all the more. He was supposed to be wailing in pain now, goddammit.

The shorter boy was about to deliver another blow to Green's disgustingly pretty face when said pretty face came dangerously close to his and after displaying a fleeting smile linked its lips with his.

"What... the... hell?" Silver barely managed to get out.

"You're so cute when you're angry," Green spoke after a moment of utter confusion on Silver's side, who, upon hearing the word cute, huffed and looked away. His cheeks were a furious red, and for this one time he was glad it was a dark night.

"Fucking creep," was all the redhead could reply to that.

"I try."


End file.
